Where Loyalties Lie
by Touda
Summary: This is a request from a friend to see a pairing between Zaraki Kenpachi and Ichinose Maki. It's based upon the situation where Zaraki killed the former eleventh division captain, which forced Ichinose to leave Soul Society. Yaoi, noncon, Bount character.


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM!

Warnings: This is crack. And it involves a character from the Bleach filler arc. Mansecks. Adult language. Anger issues. Non-con/rape. Kenpachi on a drunken power trip.

Notes: This was a request from a friend. She wanted to read a Kenpachi/Ichinose fic and I was more than eager to oblige. Though I will probably be hated for saying so, I've become quite fond of the Bleach filler and as such, a fic to do with Ichinose didn't seem too farfetched and weird. –waits for the flames with a sadistic grin on her face- And because I know squat about Ichinose's background, I'm making him a high-seated officer in the squad. He's powerful enough to be seated. You have to at least admit to that.

-----------------------------

From the moment he first laid eyes on the grizzled wanderer who had defeated his captain, Ichinose Maki had hated him, his arrogance and absolute ignorance of Seireitei's ways making him an irritance that the short haired shinigami quickly learned to ignore. The girl he brought with him, while adorable in her own right and as strong as even the best seated officer, was seemingly useless, until she was named fukutaichou.

At his best, the young eleventh division member could tolerate the man's attitude and the child's quirkiness, but when the new captain started to bring his own people in to replace the already hard working squad, the line was crossed and things needed to be done about it.

"Oi, Maki-chan!" The squad's ninth seat called out, scurrying in from the courtyard. "Zaraki-taichou's asking for you! It sounds important. He didn't even wait until after lunch."

The calm shinigami looked up with mild disinterest as the girl stopped at his side and nodded in acknowledgement, re-sheathing his sword from where it had lain on his lap, the small whetstone and cloth tucked neatly into the inner pockets of his kimono. It had gained more knicks than he had remembered and through vigilant checking each time, it had once again regained its former smoothness.

He was quick to respond to the massive taichou's call and giving a standard bow of respect, stood with his arms at his sides, dark eyes staring down the newly sworn in swordsman.

"You called for me, Zaraki-taichou?" The words were bitter in his mouth, his hatred growing with each syllable.

"Yeah. I just want ya to know that I'm not tryin' to take ya guys over or nothin'. I've been hearin' things about me bringin' my own men in and takin' over without askin' first." He smiled broadly, a feral grin Ichinose instantly loathed. "I'm just makin' sure that the eleventh squad's the best. Ya guys're strong, but ya needed some backup. Ya get me?"

As if struck, the smaller man gripped his hands into fists and recoiled somewhat.

"We needed some backup? We were the best fighting division in the entirety of the Gotei 13! It's your presence here that has bothered the men so much! You're an outsider! You're totally useless to Seireitei!"

Zaraki barely blinked as the younger swordsman ranted, even going so far as to yawn slightly, not even bothering to hide it or politely cover his mouth.

"Shaddup already. I'm not startin' an argument here. Just do what I ask ya and the squad'll work as well as it did before."

Sparing the gruff taichou one last glance, Ichinose snorted angrily and turned on his heel, moving quickly as he fought the urge to simply draw his zanpakutou and attack.

"You'd better hope it works out. I'm not as easily swayed as the others."

-----------------------------

After months of begrudged but followed orders, Ichinose found his thoughts reverting back to the silent threat he had issued upon the gargantuan captain, just shortly after the now spiky haired swordsman had become a court guardian. It would be easy to take him down while his guard was absolutely shattered, and situations were constantly presenting themselves.

But due to the current circumstance, said circumstance sporting pink hair and a milk moustache, the short haired shinigami couldn't bring himself to hurt the man whom their new fukutaichou so lovingly looked up to.

In the courtyard of the Gotei 13 offices, Kenpachi and Yachiru sat eating their lunch, he with his overly large box that the kitchen staff made especially for him, and she with the same only smaller, her box in a pretty shade of purple, complete with matching hashi and coloured rice. The tiny shinigami nibbled delicately until she came to an item she particularly loved, immediately exclaiming over it and making it disappear before her protector could even see what the fuss was about.

"Mind your eatin' habits, brat. I don't want ya to choke or nothin'."

The girl beamed brightly and slowed a bit, still scarfing but more slowly.

"Hai, Ken-chan! No worries!"

He gazed at her a moment longer before setting his now empty bento down and resting his head back against the tree he had propped himself against, the bells in his newly styled hair jingling softly. The loudmouthed captain kept one eye open and trained on the little one, making sure she was all right even while trying to have a rest.

The dark orb followed a shadow that had appeared before his feet, cocking an ear Yachiru's way to mind her while he looked up and found the eleventh squad's fourth seat staring him down, an unpleasant look on the younger man's face.

"Oi, whaddya want? S'lunchtime."

Maki looked down at the brute before him, taking in his ragged appearance, his captain's haori torn in places and shredded along the sleeves and lower hem. He remembered seeing the barest hint of the fight his new taichou had had with his old one and reining in his anger over the memory, spoke quietly so he wouldn't disturb the happily munching child to his right.

"I'd like to speak with you in private, Zaraki-taichou. Regarding your take over of the squad."

Both of Kenpachi's eyes opened this time and he sighed openly, lowering his head so he wasn't so reclined anymore.

"I told ya, it wasn't a fuckin' takeover." His rude language hardly worried over by the pink haired fukutaichou, something Maki found unerringly disgusting. "What I did was fair and square. The bastards in the Central whatever-the-hell-it-is told me so."

"Your ignorance of the Court's proceedings boggles my mind, taichou."

Bright turquoise eyes peered up from a now empty lunch box and squinted as they followed the height of Maki's side, immediately scrunching up into smiling crescents as the young vice captain leapt to her feet and latched on to Ichinose's right wrist, tugging playfully, demanding attention.

"Na, Maki-chan?"

He blinked, uncertain of when the girl had learned his name.

"Hai, Kusajishi-fukutaichou?"

"Mou, just Yachiru's fine!" She beamed. "How come you're picking on Ken-chan?"

Stumped on how to answer, he blinked again and lifted his other hand to gently pat her head, secretly fond of children with life in them, but still somewhat hesitant to accept her as his superior.

"I'm trying to understand his plans for our division. Things are a little confusing right now."

She nodded and let go, standing to her full height and puffing her chest out a bit proudly.

"I'm gonna make the best fukutaichou. I'm strong! Ken-chan says so!"

"Aa. I can tell."

A large hand snuck up behind the girl's back and snatched her by the obi, tugging her down until she was on her behind, curious eyes peeking over her shoulder.

"Naa, what's wrong, Ken-chan?"

"Shaddup and sit down, brat. You're annoyin' the guy."

The normally stoic shinigami held his hands up in disagreement, trying to dissuade that idea.

"She's not bothering me, Zaraki-taichou."

"She is. She knows better'n bein' forward with people." He moved to stand and kept a hand on the girl's fluffy head, gripping tightly enough to dent her hair. "Stay here brat."

He stepped past her and after a glowering stare down into her smiling eyes, she nodded as if in understanding and picked at the cool grass, humming quietly, his eyes lifting to Ichinose's where he looked out towards the dusty walkway that led out of the inner court.

"Come with me. I feel like goin' for a walk."

"What's wrong with staying he-"

"I don't want her to hear. She's stronger than most of you guys but she's still just a kid. Ya get me?"

Ichinose rolled his eyes and started off alongside the larger man, hesitant to be in his company any longer than it was absolutely necessary. In reality, the man was his captain, and he had to follow any orders given to him, regardless of their idiocy or redundancy.

Though the idea of being alone with the hard-edged swordsman made bile rise in his throat, a taste he grimaced at as he swallowed hard.

-----------------------

Uncomfortable with sitting in his division's commissary, Kenpachi wandered towards Rukongai with his subordinate in tow, choosing a well visited bar in one of the toughest areas, a favourite of his, from the days before he had become a shinigami captain. The grizzled man behind the bar nodded at him and pointed to a table, its surface damp with spilled liquor.

He chose the chair against the wall and smiled dangerously at the girl who came with his preferred beverage, setting down a second cup for the man's guest, a blush colouring her cheeks as she hurried away from them, obviously frightened by the large swordsman.

"Do you want to tell me what we're doing here?"

The massive shinigami snorted and poured himself a cup of the locally made sake.

"Drinkin'. What's it look like? Best way to get things in the open."

"I don't drink."

Snatching the bottle and setting it directly in front of himself, Zaraki smiled, turning the second cup over.

"S'fine. More for me."

Ichinose sat forward once his captain sat back, trying not to look comfortable with the situation but still formal enough to attempt dignity.

"I've got things to do, Zaraki-taichou. I can't sit here all day."

"I don't need ya here all day. I just want ya to know that I'm willing to compromise on this squad thing. I don't need fightin' between us."

Somewhat touched that the elder man was trying to make things better, Maki sighed out loud and sat back, feigning irritation as he watched the long faced swordsman sip his wine.

"It's not a fight really. Just a disagreement. I don't think what you did was right, regardless of Genryuusai-dono's blessing. It's wrong. A captain should have to go through the academy, work hard and prove themselves to be a worthy candidate."

"That's the weak bastard's way of doin' it." Kenpachi eyed the shorthaired squad member. "You're my fourth seat so I know you're not weak. You're not as strong as Ikkaku or his fuckin' fruity friend, but you're worth a mention anyway. They've been put where they are because of their skill. Fuck credentials."

------------------------

For more the three hours, the two shinigami sat together, Zaraki drinking bottle after bottle of the strong smelling sake while Ichinose chose water, wanting to be on his guard around the much larger man. Though decidedly inebriated, Kenpachi was still just as dangerous as a man who was stone cold sober.

"Zaraki-taichou? I think it's time to leave. You've had far too much to drink and the day is still young. I'm sure that Kusajishi-fukutaichou will be worried about you by now."

A large hand was waved in front of the shirt haired fighter's face but the hulking captain stood anyway, digging in his pocket to find the paper money he carried for just such a drinking emergency, tossing the bills onto the table and nodding to the bartender as he slipped out the front door, fourth seat in tow.

"I'm gonna go home. She'll find me when she's done her paperwork bullshit."

"Fukutaichou does our division reports? She's just a child!"

Zaraki nodded. "Keeps the old man off my back for shit. He reads what he can and goes with it. He knows we're the best fightin' squad there is and that means more'n writin' and shit."

Maki noticed right away that his taichou swore much more after he had been drinking and it irritated him that a man of such high standing could act so crudely, especially in public.

"Go home then, taichou. I think our conversation is finished anyway. I can't seem to convince you that what you did was wrong."

A pair of dark eyes glared at the smaller man before wide arms circled his waist, tugging him against the large body, the grip fiendishly tight as the young Ichinose found escape quite impossible.

"A…ano, Zaraki-taichou?"

"Hmm? Don't ya ever shaddup?"

Ichinose squirmed as he tried to get out of the swordsman's grasp, thrashing even, noticing only trees around them as Kenpachi quickly dragged him into the densest part of the surrounding woods, knowing enough to get out of the public eye so he couldn't have possibly been as drunk as he was letting on.

"Guess I'm gonna have to show ya how to be quiet the old fashioned way. The way my other teammates learned it."

Maki's mind screamed at him. The way his other teammates had learned it! He attacked them too! It was no wonder they lived in constant fear of failure! He was a madman who raped and tortured his comrades when they went against his wishes!

"Let me go, taichou. I've got early training in the morning and you've got your meeting to attend. You need your sleep…"

He was trying to be calm because of the situation but the man's grip tightened and he cried out at the pop in his right shoulder, looking over to it and seeing the skin poking out strangely, a sure sign of a dislocated socket, throbbing pain echoing in the back of his head. The larger shinigami ignored it and viciously tossed the fourth seat to the leaf-strewn ground, grunting as he shifted out of his captain's uniform and stood naked before the wide-eyed youth.

Due to Zaraki's massive size in general, Ichinose knew that a kidou or basic attack wouldn't work on him so he sat still, hoping that the alcohol would maybe hit the man completely so he would fall asleep or simply pass out, something to save him from the fate that presented itself.

He didn't want to be raped by the gruff taichou. He didn't want to be soiled by the man he loathed enough to feel sick to his stomach just by being near. He swallowed hard and shifted away a few inches as Kenpachi moved closer, the larger man's right hand wrapping around his cock and stroking lovingly, growling in a near purr from each subsequent pass of his calloused fingers.

Wasting no time, the eleventh division captain dropped to the ground and slid himself over the smaller man, one large hand parting the heavy shinigami clothing, the touch of his heated palm against Ichinose's chest ripping a low cry from the boy. The sound made Kenpachi chuckle, obviously enjoying the other's misery, even in his inebriated state.

"That's it. Make enough noise that someone comes to see. I wanna show ya off like this. Just so they can see how things work where I come from."

Ichinose struggled to the best of his ability but failed miserably, only managing to work the larger man up even more, deep grunts and feral growls issuing from him as he effortlessly flipped the younger shinigami onto his belly and tore the clothes from his body.

Deep in the foliage of the old-growth forest, no one could see them from the road, nor could they see the pair from the higher buildings surrounding the wooded area. The short haired fourth seat was immensely glad of those facts but still, his situation would not improve without being seen. He was torn between being embarrassed when someone found them together and being silent about it and allowing it to happen. It couldn't last that long, could it?

Cool air on his backside made him grit his teeth as he clutched at the grass with both hands, his zanpakutou so close to his right side. He could have easily drawn it and fought back but again his mind reminded him of the larger swordsman's absolutely monstrous reiatsu that continued to leak from him.

Again, Kenpachi slipped large hands around the boy's waist and drew him up into a crouch on all fours, his knees already paining him as they dug into the gravelly soil, the weight of his captain's body on his ass adding to it, springing tears to his normally inexpressive eyes.

Though once thought to have a high pain threshold, Ichinose still cried out at the exquisite pain of entry as Zaraki moved to take him, his head bowed and mouth open in a pained pant, the sharp cry obviously unheard as no sounds came from the quiet village. A sharp smack on the firm flesh of his behind made him turn back to glare indignantly, the frightening taichou only grinning maliciously down at him.

"Loosen up a bit, will ya? You're fuckin' crushin' me."

"I'd rather you just got off of me and left me alone, taichou. This is an arrestable offence. I'm going to report you to Genryuusai-dono!"

His last remark came out sounding more scared than he would have liked and the larger man laughed heartily at the intonation, purposely smacking the other ass-cheek to make a show of his dominance.

"That old bastard's not gonna fuckin' care what I do. I'm better'n the rest of his captains. He's fuckin' lucky I came along."

"You're a monster! A goddamn plague on Seireitei!"

Zaraki fisted his right hand in the other's hair and pulled back viciously, arching the boy's back and going for the kill, thrusting dangerously fast, ignoring each wail of pain and shudder that came from the smaller form. He was truly a demon when aroused and on the verge of drunkenness, and despite his normal propensity for shrugging things off as they annoyed him, he couldn't help but knock some sense into this young subordinate. After all, an obedient squad member wasn't one who talked back or made trouble for the others.

Through twenty agonizing minutes, Maki suffered, burying his face in his arms as he lowered his upper body due to the lack of strength and his mind finally giving in to the need for a rest. Behind him, the grunting captain stopped moving suddenly, the large, warm hands on his hips gripping with a vice-like quality before letting go, giving the boy a slight push to pull himself out of the now sloppy hole.

He didn't bother to clean himself off before he re-dressed, simply tucking everything back where it was supposed to go and slipping his sword back into his belt, all seven foot plus of him staring down at the prone form of his fourth seat with a pleased smile on his face.

"That'll learn ya. Ya don't fuckin' go against your elders. I don't care who ya tell or what ya tell them. I'm gonna be around for a long time, so get used to it."

Silence from the younger shinigami only irritated him to the point where he huffed and turned away, smirking to himself as he heard the rustling of heavy fabric, daring a peek back to see Ichinose dressed and running off in the opposite direction. Chuckling, Zaraki simply sat down where he stood, though collapsed would be a more appropriate word, the alcohol finally taking its toll on his massive body.

----------------------------

"What do you mean, he left? He can't just up and leave, can he?" The overly excited eleventh squad's third seat asked. "Who're we gonna get to replace him?"

"I don't know. There was a note on my desk from the captain commander. It's just a piss off is all. Yachiru's kinda upset over it. She sorta liked him."

"Well fuck."

The three men sat in the much loved bar the day after Zaraki's attack on the younger shinigami, though there was absolutely no mention of it between them, suggesting that Yumichika and Ikkaku didn't know about it, and Ichinose hadn't told Genryuusai-dono as he had threatened to.

"We're just gonna keep things goin' like we were before. We'll just move the sixth guy up to the fourth spot and then move them all up a space." The elder man glared at his feathered fifth seat. "Since you're too much of a fuckin' pussy and won't give up your spot in the fifth seat and all…"

"Maa, it's just preference, taichou. I like how much it resembles the number three." He batted his eyelashes at the other two men, earning a groan from the grizzled captain and a swat from his best friend.

"Least he didn't give us any trouble. He was kinda mouthy sometimes but who isn't?"

Lifting his cup, Kenpachi sipped back the last of his second bottle of sake and set it down with a thump, the ceramic item nearly lost in the sea of his enormous palm.

"It's over now anyway. He's fuckin' gone. Let's leave it at that."

The other two eleventh division members spared a look between them before nodding and agreeing with him, silently enjoying their own drinks, purposely putting the short haired fourth seat out of their minds.

It wouldn't do to remember someone who was only known to them briefly and who would never be seen again. Shinigami who ventured into the living world after being banished or by their own will never seemed to return…

-----------------------------

…meanwhile, in the vast wastelands of a desert, on a continent the young former fourth seat couldn't name, Ichinose struggled to keep himself lucid amidst the blowing dust and painful wounds smattering his body.

His enemy, a Hollow with a smile that made Zaraki's seem tame by comparison, came upon him with a speed he didn't know the creatures possessed, harming his small form to within an inch of his life, his fallen body resting almost comfortably in the deep sand. A screech from the demon caused him to lift his head and with wide eyes, Maki watched a rather plain looking man attack it and subdue it, one finger pointed out from a closed fist, the air around it glowing malignantly.

The new-comer turned to smile down at him and the short haired shinigami swallowed, forcing himself to stand to prove that though weakened by his initial battle with the Hollow, he could still hold his own against a seemingly normal looking human.

The man, his hair as white as Ichinose's yukata and his eyes red like the blood which soaked said garment, chuckled softly, offered his other hand to help him up, drawing a shocked expression from the proud fourth seat. He took the hand nonetheless, needing the help but unable to voice it outright, standing on slightly wobbly legs as he lifted his zanpakutou to attack.

The creature howled again as it was struck by the odd man, harmed immensely and near death, the defining blow from Ichinose's sword destroying it, the pained boy going down in a crumpled heap. He kept looking up at his saviour, still being smiled at, a smile he found he instantly liked. It could have been because he was saved by the stranger, but a sense of loyalty he had never carried for his former captain welled up inside of him.

The trench coat wearing human again held his hand out, his voice a softness on the breeze.

"Come with me so you can rest yourself. I have need of a shinigami in my service."

Maki swallowed and licked his lips, needing to prepare himself to speak to the odd but welcomed entity.

"Who…are you? Why did you save me when you could have so easily destroyed me?"

Moving forward to crouch once realizing that the boy was hesitant to take his hand a second time, the smiling form sat on his heels at the shinigami's level.

"My name is Kariya Jin. I have a place for you if you have no other place to be."


End file.
